


Monster

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mentions of Ushiwaka, subtle crossover to DRRR!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he is a monster, hidden behind the facade of a “volleyball genius”. They were two sides of the same destructive coin, which is Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr.
> 
> This is actually a fic that some friends of mine urged me to write, after having told them about Yuuhei/Ruri and why I like that ship so much. They told me to write TsukiKage with respect to them, so I did. :'D
> 
> Written  for HQPH’s Haikyuu Week Day 4’s theme, “Alternate Universe” earlier this year. Unbeta'd, so mistakes might be present.

Taking lives had been instilled in him like how he makes a play in his every toss. Just like how he perfectly knows where to direct his toss for a successful play, he perfectly knows where to target his victims to ensure their respective deaths.

He knows he is a monster, hidden behind the facade of a “volleyball genius”. They were two sides of the same destructive coin, which is Kageyama Tobio.

Volleyball had been something he had been doing just to keep track on himself, actually. Not quite a distraction, but not also entirely his passion. It’s just something he needed to still be able to go on with his usual existence. Perhaps a “purpose”. It once came to a point though wherein he became too tyrannical of his teammates that they turned their backs against him, but that’s okay. He only had been to mellow down recently because it’s more beneficial to the team, nothing more, Kageyama supposed.

Besides, Kageyama doesn’t find himself needing to be attached to anyone, not when his instincts would take over him anyway and get rid of them. That instinct, however, he can’t even describe. It would just be the want to _kill, kill, kill_ somebody when it strikes him. Perhaps this is why he was kept isolated back when he was younger, at least until he found his interest in volleyball. He had lost everything, but at least he could still play volleyball whatever happens.

He limits his wardrobe on his day life, but goes under different disguises made of the corpses he had killed before, when he’s under his monstrous state. Focusing on volleyball, with an occasional dose of homicides. It had become a routine, for Kageyama.

It was until one night, his bloodlust was aimed at the wrong person. Ushijima Wakatoshi, another volleyball genius, and actually the known super high school level volleyball ace from Shiratorizawa. Kageyama had perhaps expected the other to have a big chance of beating him at volleyball (for now), but he sure did not expect Ushijima to also possess strength that matched, no, _surpassed_ his.

Before Kageyama realized it though, he had already been sent flying to the air by the man’s sheer strength, and his vision quickly faded to black.

Kageyama hadn’t felt a presence approaching his unconscious body, still in disguise, when he was found sprawled on the ground.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that Kageyama saw when he woke up was Sugawara staring at him. “Oh, you’re finally awake? That’s good. Can you see me?” Kageyama only managed to give a small nod. He felt weak. Unusually so.

“Thank you, Sugawara-san,” another familiar voice chimed in, coming from beside the bed Kageyama had been lying down on. Kageyama doesn’t even have his usual strength to ask _what the hell is Tsukishima doing here? Wait no, where is he even? Is this Tsukishima’s house? What happened?_ All the questions he already probably know the answer to, as he recalled the events that happened. Ah, so he was found, and also found out, but he was brought here regardless. But _why?_

“I’ll be taking my leave now. Be careful next time, Kageyama-kun!” Sugawara called him the last time before Kageyama watched his senior leave and shut the door. Silence enveloped the room for a few moments between the two remaining occupants, save for the air conditioner, in which Kageyama is thankful for.

Kageyama sat up, and he noticed that he was already bandaged up, courtesy of Sugawara. At least he felt better now, he could probably go back to normal the next day (normal humans would have to take at least a few days’ time, but Kageyama knows himself). At least he got himself a lesson: Ushijima isn’t someone he would try to cross ever again, off-court.

“So you’re actually behind what’s been making up most of the news, huh,” Tsukishima broke the silence between them. There was no hint of teasing in his voice, and actually, no hint of anything at all. Not even on his expression.

It was a lot more bothering for Kageyama.

He then grabbed the taller man’s collar and pulled him down, holding Tsukishima down by a hand on his neck, with just enough force not to strangle. _Tsukishima wasn’t even resisting_ , Kageyama inwardly notes. “If you know that much by now, why did you save me?”

“You were lying down there, unconscious, when I found you, so I guess it was just right for me to bring you to get treated. I assumed you didn’t want to get caught, so I contacted Sugawara-san to aid you. He’s pretty knowledgable about these.” Tsukishima reasoned.

Kageyama had to agree though, seeing as his bandages are actually pretty secure and comfortable for him, but that was out of the question. “Why didn’t you hand me over, then?”

Tsukishima’s resident smirk is back, but something still felt off. “I can’t hand you over to the authorities just like that, not when things are actually a lot more interesting with you.”

“What the _hell_ ,” Kageyama snapped. “Are you _flirting_ with me?”

“No, I was just saying what’s on my mind,” Tsukishima answered in a matter-of-fact manner, which managed to catch Kageyama off-guard. He expected something more like ’ _so what if I am?_ ’ from the other, but not _this_.

“You’re not acting like yourself,” Kageyama uttered.

“I don’t need to,” Tsukishima replied. “Not right now, and not when you’re not in the right condition to react.”

“You have an actual serial killer, a _monster_ like me, in your room, and I could actually kill you right here, right now.” To make his point go across clearly, Kageyama raised his other hand, ready to aim for the bespectacled man’s chest anytime, to rip his heart out if ever. “And _what_ , you’re worried about my reactions?”

There was another moment of silence before Tsukishima deadpanned a reply. “If ever you do kill me, what’s going to be your motive, Kageyama? To shut me up? If that’s the case then you have nothing to worry about, honestly.”

Kageyama brought his hand down to lay his palm against Tsukishima’s chest, feeling the consistent heartbeat coming from the other. It would have been so easy to rip the organ out, especially with his strength already coming back so quickly…

“What if I just wanted to kill you?”

“Then so be it,” Tsukishima answered. “But I know you wouldn’t want to kill me, just like that.” _Ah_. True enough, Kageyama can’t bring himself up to kill the other, for some reason, and so he kept silent instead.

Tsukishima continued. “If you’re so concerned about your own well-being, I suppose I have to let you know that I act like how you usually know me because I only wanted to see people’s emotions on their faces.

"It’s as if that way, I learn how to react to my surroundings from them, even if I can’t feel anything myself.”

Kageyama perked up and stared at the golden orbs behind those lenses. He was faced with dull ones, to stress the other’s point. Kageyama doesn’t see any reason why Tsukishima would be lying, as well. Ironically, it made him not feel so alone.

“So, you don’t find any real need to be attached to people, huh?” _Just like I am, perhaps?_ Kageyama added to himself.

“No, I don’t even understand why I exist, if I’m like this,” Tsukishima averted his gaze dismissively, as if it was trivial for him. “But what’s given shall be made use of. So I’m just trying to learn how human emotions work.”

“Wow,” Kageyama released his grip around Tsukishima’s neck and got off of him. “You’ve been such a good actor all this time.” He commented.

“So are you,” Tsukishima sat up, wrapped his arms around his shins, and faced Kageyama. “But for the record, you have just made my heart beat faster right now, and that’s rare for me.”

“So are you _actually_ flirting with me?” Kageyama scoffed.

“No, I was just stating facts.”

Funny how Kageyama felt his face heat up then, but it’s a from totally different feeling (rather than seeing red, a few moments before Kageyama sees his hands dyed with blood).

He stumbled out a reply. “Y-You know, if you wanted so much to coax reactions from me, you have the option to see betrayal from my face by revealing me to the higher-ups.”

“You and I both know you couldn’t feel fully betrayed, anymore. But I like seeing you react, anyway.” A smile graced Tsukishima’s features. “You’re a lot more human than I am.”

If it’s any possible for a blueberry to heat up so much to turn into a strawberry, perhaps that’s Kageyama at that moment. The same person whom he deems most creative in making insults for him, just told him something he never though he would have wanted to hear so much in his whole life. _Human_. It was a pleasant feeling upon hearing that from another person.

Kageyama bargains, feeling the need to thank the other (but as if he could directly thank him; it’s not enough). “Hey, if you’re the only one who is keeping silent about this, I don’t think the deal would be complete. You said that I made your, uhh, h-hat– heart, damn it, beat faster, didn’t you?” Why did he stumble, again?

Kageyama tries again. “How about I try to actually make you feel something, for a change? Is that a good deal?”

“It’s not so different as before.” Tsukishima smiled a tad wider, now with a hint of mirth on his eyes.

“I guess the deal has been long made before this, Your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> -If anyone is not aware yet how the crossover works, Kageyama here has superhuman abilities and the occasional bloodlust (based on Ruri) but Tsukishima can't feel emotions (based on Yuuhei/Kasuka).  
> -I'm so sorryyyyyyyyy;;;;;;;


End file.
